To Save A Raggy Boy
by Marblez
Summary: Song for a Raggy Boy Harry Potter. (to believe this story you have to ignore that these schools closed in the 80's ok) Before Hogwarts Seamus was at StKatherine's and this tells of him then, but also when he goes back to teach there after graduating...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Seamus though I wish I did. Harry Potter/A Song For a Ragged Boy. For this story to work you kinda have to ignore the fact that these sort of places were shut down in the 80's ok? If you can't handle that, don't read. Starts before

Hogwarts but then It'll just to after k?

**R for child abuse, rape and plain angst. Don't like, don't read-don't say I didn't warn you and if you flame me I will be given no choice but to find you and....I'm calm, I'm calm. But I did warn you.**

To Save A Raggy Boy

Prologue,

Pre-Hogwarts,

The belt rose and fell, again and again bringing forth cries off pain from the small boys mouth. Seamus Finnigan flinched from his place in the line as they were forced to watch. All the boy had done was go past a painted line on the floor to pick a flower and this was his punnishment.

"This is wrong," Seamus muttered.

"What was that?" Father Green stopped mid strike to turn to the lines of boys. "Who spoke out of turn?" He brandished the strip of leather with coins in the ends like a weapon. "Who? Own up or it'll be double the trouble when I finds out who did it!"

"It was me Father," Seamus said quietly, stepping foreward. Father Green walked up to him quickly, swinging the strap up and then down catching Seamus on the cheek. The blow was repeated, landing this time on his eye brow.

"Let that be a lesson to yer," Father Green snapped. The poor boy knelt on the floor, blood dripping down his back sobbed. "Get to your classes!" The boys turned as one before going inside the building, well except for Seamus who had a rather rebelious streak.

He walked strait past Father Green and helped Paddy, the poor boy, to his feet, slinging his arm around his shoulders so he could take the boys weight easier. Father Green hit him on the back with the strip of leather as he passed but did nothing more, luckily.

He helped Paddy to the boys toilets and got a towel, wetting it before gently pushing it to Paddy's back. This movement brought a hiss from the trembling boy who wiped at his wet cheeks with his hand. Footsteps behind them made both turn but they found the only non-violent Father, Father O'Brian coming towards them with the first aid box.

"You'd better get to classe Finnigan," he said quietly as he took over washing the blood from Paddy's back.

"If it's alright Father, I'd like to stay and help you with Paddy," Seamus said respectfully. This was the only Father he was ever respectful to. Father O'Brian nodded, frowned and took Seamus by the chin, inspecting the two cuts caused by the lash earlier.

"Wash them out and I'll put something on it when I'm finished with Goddard."

Seamus thanked him before using a wet flannel to wipe the blood from his face, flinching as it stung. He watched Father O'Brian put some cream over the cuts and then bandages. The same cream was then spread over his cuts.

"Now get back to classes, the both of you, and try not to get on Father Green's bad side again."

"Today boys you'll be memorising a seperate poem each, one that I have picked out for each of you..." Father Harold, not as nice as Father O'Brian but not too violent unless you were really naughty was saying as the boys entered the room. All eyes stared at them, taking in Paddy's tear stained cheeks, the single cut not bandaged on the back of his neck and Seamus's face. "Welcome back, please take your seats."

"Yes Father," both boys said before sitting in their places.

"I will now hand out the poems for you to remember," As he was moving around the class James Freeman whispered to Seamus,

"How long is it till we get out?" James wasn't a bright boy, infact he was the slowest boy in the class. Barely able to read and not able to write he was bullied by all but Seamus.

"A long time James, a long time." Seamus would be 11 on the 3rd of August, then it would only be 3 years before he could return home. He'd been their since he was 10, his father didn't like the fact that he turned out to be a freak like his mother and had paid to have him sent away. Both boys stopped talking when Father Harold came up to them.

"Finnigan, memorise the poem marked in this book, Freeman the paragraph underlined in this," 2 books were placed on the desk. Seamus's was 'Poetry of the First World War' and James was 'The Railway Children', a child's book but the only types of books James could read.

"T-the R-rall-Rii-Raaiil-way," James struggled to read the title.

"Railway," Seamus offered.

"Thanks, The Railway Chil-dren. The Railway Children," he managed the title proudly. "Sir? Sir how long have we got on this?" he asked suddenly.

"Till next Friday," Father Harold said. Seamus sighed and began to read his poem,

"In Fla-Flanders Fields the pop-poppies blow, betwen, no between the crosses row on row."

"Your good at reading Seamus, I'll never be as good as you," James said sadly.

"Yes you will, look I'll help you with this. See here, Chapter One, you see how it makes Chapter?" Seamus asked. James nodded slowly. "Now what does the next line say?"

"They we-were not railway," the word was slow and he looked at Seamus for a nod of approval, "children to beg-in begin with. I don't su-sup-ose-suppose they had..."

"Keep going, you'll get it eventually," Seamus went back to his poem.

"You just wont learn will you?" Father Green asked Seamus as he was forced to strip down to his boxers in the playground. Seamus was shivering by the time he was done and his feet were numb. "You'd better hurry up and learn boy or I'll have to make the punishment worse."

With that the strap rose and fell, rose and fell, rose and fell catching Seamus across the shoulders again and again. He didn't cry, just gasped in pain as the cuts grew larger, blood dripping down his back. He bagan to get weak, tears finally began to fall and his legs gave way. The blows didn't stop as he knelt on the floor, rather increased until Father O'Brian did something both brave and foolish.

"Father Green!" he called, catching Father Greens wrist before he could deal another blow. "I think that's enough father, we don't want him dying do we?"

"No, no of course not," Father Green took some calming breathes and turned to the other boys. "Get to your classes boys. Now!"

Father O'brian knelt by Seamus and used his own handkerchief to wipe Seamus's face before he helped him to stand and took him inside slowly. Seamus was sat on Father O'Brian's own bed as his back was treated.

"You need to be more careful Seamus, try not to get on his bad side," Father O'Brian advised kindly as he wound a bandage around Seamus's cheast.

"I don't try to, I just do," Seamus admitted sadly. "It doesn't matter father, it's not the first hiding I've had."

"I know, but I'd rather you try and make it your last," Father O'Brian smiled at him, gently touching Seamus's cheek. "Now away with you, or you'll get into more trouble."

A/N Should it be Seamus who gets raped or another boy? I can't decide or else I'd have written more.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Seamus though I wish I did. Harry Potter/A Song For a Ragged Boy. For this story to work you kinda have to ignore the fact that these sort of places were shut down in the 80's ok? If you can't handle that, don't read. Starts before

Hogwarts but then It'll just to after k?

**R for child abuse, rape and plain angst. Don't like, don't read-don't say I didn't warn you and if you flame me I will be given no choice but to find you and...I'm calm, I'm calm. But I did warn you.**

To Save A Raggy Boy

Chapter One,

"Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to Seamus, happy birthday to me," Seamus sang quietly as he scrubbed at the floor around his bed. "4 more years and then away I go." Father Green strode in and all the boys were silent as they scrubbed, not wanting to be hit with that dredded strap. Great birthday so far, but if only Seamus knew it was going to get allot worse...

Pain, pain everywhere but especially where that man was thrusting into him viciously. He tried to scream, a hand covered his mouth, the other hand keeping him pressed to the wall. Tears leaked down his cheeks, this was worse than a flogging. The pain, oh the pain.

James heard sobbing from behind a door and slowly opened it, gasping in shock as he found Seamus curled up on the floor, his trousers at his ankles, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Sea!" he gasped, crouching by his best friend. Seamus turned away from him but James pulled him into his arms and let Seamus cry into his shoulder. He didn't have to be smart to realise what had happened to his friend, and on his birthday too. "Oh Sea, who was it?"

"Brother O'Keafe," Seamus mumbled into James shoulder. James held him tightly and rubbed his back as he sobbed. But both knew neither could change what had happend or even stop it happening again.

"Letter for you Finnigan," Father Harold held out an envelope and Seamus took it, murmering his thanks. He sat at his desk and read the address.

_Mr Seamus Finnigan _

_Number 824_

_St Christopher's Correctional Facility For Wayward Boys_

He opened it slowly, unnacustomed to getting letters, especially such strange ones.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Finnigan, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Seamus blinked, this had to be a joke! but there was a list and it certainly looked real, with the wax stamp and all. He decided to send it to his parents on Saturday and see what they thought of it.

"Finnigan, you've got visitors," Brother O'Keafe said as he entered the classroom. Seamus couldn't look at his rapist as he was led to the dining hall where sat at a table were his parents, his younger brother, an old man and a woman in a long green dress. "Sit boy."

Seamus sat on the seat oposite them, not meeting his parents eyes. His brother, only 6, waved at him while sucking his other thumb. Seamus smiled and waved back discreetly. Brother O'Keafe stood behind him and placed both hands on his shoulders, Seamus couldn't restrict a flinch.

"How are you Seamus?" his mother asked.

"Well mam," Seamus muttered, knowing that if he said anything other than that he would suffer later.

"Could we have a bit of Privacy Brother?" the old man asked Brother O'Keafe who looked reluctant to leave but did so politely, giving a painful squeeze to Seamus's shoulders as a warning before he did so. "I am Albus Dumbledore Seamus."

"We're here to see about sending you to another school, our school," the woman said.

"Your from the place that sent me the letter?" Seamus asked amazed.

"Yes we are. I am Minerva McGonagall," the lady said kindly.

"Do you want to go to this school?" his father asked. Seamus shrugged. "Do you or don't you? Answer me straightly boy or I swear I will..."

"Yes I'd rather go to that school," Seamus answered coldly.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why not?" Seamus replied.

"Don't talk to your betters like that boy! I thought this place would teach you..." his father snapped. Seamus scoffed, quickly checked that Father O'Keafe wasn't there before answering.

"Teach me what? What did you expect them to teach me?"

"The basic's obviously Seamus," his mother said kindly.

"Along with respect," his father growled.

"Well, hate to dissapoint you but I have never been taught maths or science or any of those. My English lesson's were pointless until Father Howard came and taught us to read. And respect, no respect is learnt here, just fear," Seamus snapped. His mother looked shocked, his brother and the two 'guests' looked confused and his father looked angrily.

"This is one of the best schools for boys like you!"

"If I may interupt," the woman said meekly. "Seamus obviously has some magic in his blood and if it does not get trained it may become dangerous to those around him."

"How much is it going to cost?" Seamus father asked.

"You can apply for a special scholarsdhip, then all you need to buy him is his wand," McGonagall said kindly.

"What about punnishment? What do you get at this fancy school of yours?" Seamus's father asked. Seamus sighed, what his father was asking was 'do you beat them?'

"Detention's and point deductions," McGonagall answered. Seamus's father scoffed.

"Far too leanient, Seamus, what was the last punnishment you got here?" he asked Seamus. 'Rape?' Seamus thought coldly. "Well, answer me."

"We're not allowed to talk about things like that here," Seamus mumbled.

"Answer me boy or by God you'll feel my hand!"

"Fine then, I got a whipping for answering Father Green back," Seamus said the second to last one. The two teachers looked shocked, his mother surprised and his father pleased. Oh if only that sick bastard could know what had happened on his birthday.

"That is a propper punnishment, not detentions," Seamus's father sneered.

"I'd prefer detentions," Seamus mumbled quietly before catching himself and staring up at his father whose look had grown dark. Before anyone said anything his fist shot out and sent Seamus tumbling from his seat to the floor.

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" his father shouted loudly. "This is the best school for you and you shall go here until your time is up. We're going," he snapped at his son, then his wife. She stood and took her younger sons hand, then followed her irate husband out of the room. Seamus gave a slight sobbed and rubbed a hand across his eyes, one of which was already turning purple. He looked up at the two teachers and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry to have waisted you're time but as you see, I don't have a choice in the matter. Here is where I am and here is where I stay. Anyway, I couldn't abandon John, I'm the only friend he has," he told them quietly before getting up and walking to the door slowly. "Goodbye."

Albus turned to Minerva and they both said at the same time,

"We need to get that boy out of here."

A/N There we go, I've been meaning to post this for a while, sorry.


End file.
